


Droplets At The Shore

by henby (nerdling_prince), nerdling_prince



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Flangst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of Fluff, TW: Suicide Mention, it gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/henby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry finds Sebastian sitting on the docks in the rain, he could tell that something was up.</p><p>(Aka hurt/comfort, featuring a self-insert farmer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets At The Shore

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this has themes including thoughts of suicide. It doesn't end in it, but just a warning.

It’s dark outside, a summer’s rain pouring down over the valley, so Henry had thought it had been the perfect time to go by the beach to fish.

He didn’t expect Sebastian to be there, standing in the rain and watching, just watching in a possible hope that something might happen. Maybe he’s trying to forget some things again.

For once he isn’t standing, instead he’s sitting. It’s obvious he hears the sound of Henry’s footsteps, but he isn’t looking up like he usually does.

“Everything alright, Seb?” Henry asks, curious about his silence. “Do you need to be alone?”

He shook his head after a small pause, patting the area next to him so the other could sit down.

Sebastian was the nicest person he’d met so far, and it pains Henry to know that he’s being neglected at home. People like to call him just an emo kid who lives in his parent’s basement, but they just don’t see him for him.

“I’ve been thinking about.. things, again.” Sebastian muttered, drawing himself a bit closer to the farmer boy beside him. “It’d be so easy just.. to go away. To leave everyone alone. I’m sure Demetrius would enjoy that.. Maru too.”

“Demetrius might enjoy that, Seb.. but I sure wouldn’t, okay? I really care about you..”

“Are you sure, Henry? I just.. I really don’t deserve that. I’m just some weird loner, the town emo.. hell, I don’t even deserve to call you my friend. You’re too.. great for that.” He refused to meet the other’s gaze, not even when a pair of arms surrounded him.

“I’m sure. I’m so, so fucking sure, okay? I can’t lose you. I love you, please I can’t..” His voice was desperate, seemingly on the verge of tears. “I know I haven’t known you all that long Sebastian, but just.. I can’t lose you. I swear to you.. someday I’ll get you out of that house.”

“If I even last that long.”

“You will.. You know just as well as I do that there’s no one else I’d stay around for in this town.”

Sebastian finally looked at Henry, who was hugging him tightly, tears coming down and leaving a path on his cheeks.

The farmer boy looked at him dead in the eyes, he’s been affected by loss before, but never this greatly. “I’m not losing another person without going myself.”

“C’mon.. you.. you wouldn’t, right? Not all because of me..”

“Especially not when the other person is you.”

A few beats passed, water falling and leaving an almost calming rhythm against the dock, the waves that almost reached their feet.

“... Can we get onto a different topic?” He lowered his gaze, over to Henry’s bag. It looked like he had brought something for him, again.

Henry nodded, hesitating a small bit before retracting from the hug. His tears were still going.

Sebastian grabbed a small bit of his sleeve to gently wipe the other’s tears away.

“T-Thanks..” He smiled towards Sebastian briefly before remembering the fact he had brought him a gift again. “Here.. I know it’s a little strange for me to have something like this, but I found this strange egg at that traveler’s cart.. I thought you’d like it.” Henry brought out a void egg, holding it carefully.

“Oh really? I remember when you used to wait, sitting and chatting with my mother while waiting for me to get out of my room.. you and your potatoes. How’d you even know I like those things?” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile to help the other calm down a small bit.

Henry laughed, grabbing onto Sebastian’s hand. “Your mother told me stories.. I asked her about what you liked since.. well, I really wanted to get closer to you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Mm..” Henry laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a second. “Me too.”

“Tired?”

“Mm.” He yawned, opening his eyes to see Seb looking at him. If only he could see that smile for the rest of his days. “Just a long day on the farm, surprisingly.”

“Want me to carry you back?”

“That’d be nice.. but let’s enjoy a walk together, alright?” Standing up, Henry kissed Sebastian’s cheek quickly.

Sebastian smiled, relinked their hands and nodded.

“Sure.”


End file.
